


О спрятанных вещах и хитрых лисах

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Series: Shiritori Challenge 2020 (перевод) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Для Умино знания — их сокровище, хитрость — их наследие, а секреты — их военные трофеи.(Или история, где семья Умино — маленькие говнюки)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Shiritori Challenge 2020 (перевод) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862758
Kudos: 21





	О спрятанных вещах и хитрых лисах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Hidden Things and Sneaky Foxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799817) by [CappuccettoRosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso). 



— Вразуми своего сына, Иккаку!

Иккаку сдерживает ответную реплику. Делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает, пытаясь вместе с ним отпустить разочарованием, растущее в груди.

— Я говорил с ним, Дедушка.

Несколько раз, думает Иккаку, это не работает.

— Тогда поговори ещё раз! — кричит старик, размахивая тростью в воздухе. Старик шатается на ногах, пять хвостов дёргаются за его спиной. Иккаку напрягается, готовый вскочить на ноги, чтобы подхватить его. И расслабляется, когда старик осторожно садится. — Очевидно, что он не понимает всей серьёзности ситуации. Как и ты.

— Уверяю Вас, Дедушка, мы оба всё отлично понимаем, — Иккаку знает, что Ируке просто всё равно. Иккаку тоже всё равно. Если честно, он думает, что ситуацию просто раздули до предела. Конечно, Ирука немного переборщил с розыгрышем, но никто, в целом, не пострадал. На его взгляд, это было самым важным. Не было никакой необходимости так глубоко копаться в этом вопросе, тем более привлекать Дедушку Кайто, патриарха семьи Умино. Особенно учитывая, что пострадавшей стороне тоже было всё равно.

Рядом с ним Хатаке Сакумо зевает в кулак. Он медленно моргает, словно кот.

— Маа, маа. Я здесь не ради извинений. Я знаю своего сына. Скорее всего он получил, что заслужил. Кроме того, это прекрасная возможность для обучения.

Иккаку ёрзает на стуле.

— Хатаке-сама, Ваш сын застрял на три дня. Это… Я не думаю…

Хатаке отмахивается от его слов.

— Очевидно, что Какаши ещё учиться и учиться, если он не может сбежать из такой элементарной ловушки.

Иккаку ощетинивается, распушив оба хвоста, оскорбившись за сына.

— Едва ли элементарной. Мой сын лучший в ловушках и печатях. Его приняли в лучшую школу страны, чтобы он учился у самого Сарутоби-сенсея.

— О? — Хатаке наклоняет голову. Потирает подбородок. — Что ж, тогда это всё объясняет, — он кивает. — Тогда я настаиваю, чтобы он застрял по крайней мере на неделю. Нет, пусть будет две. Как думаешь, твой сын сможет внести некоторую корректировку в ловушку?

— В теперь послушайте меня! — рявкает Дедушка Кайто. — Вы откровенно упускаете суть нашей встречи! Я всё ещё говорю, что…

Иккаку скрипит зубами.

— Дедушка, пожалуйста, я уже…

Хатаке кивает.

— Я согласен, Старейшина, нам надо сосредоточиться на церемонии единения мальчиков.

Их голоса слились воедино, но не настолько, чтобы каждый пропустил слова другого. Как бы то ни было, Иккаку и Дедушка Кайто замолкают и смотрят на Хатаке с одинаковым выражением недоверия. Хатаке моргает в ответ, выглядя смущённым от внезапного внимания.

— Церемонии?.. — Иккаку пристально смотрит на него. — О чём, чёрт возьми, Вы говорите?

Хатаке моргает, а затем улыбается ему.

— Как же, объединения нашил домов, Умино-сан.

Требуется мгновение, чтобы слова дошли. Когда это происходит, Иккаку шипит. Дедушка Кайто кричит и швыряет трость в голову Хатаке.

— Держись подальше от моего правнука!

* * *

Умино — маленькие любопытные засранцы.

Некоторые скажут, что те ничего не могут с этим поделать. В конце концов, они духи лис. Проказничать и доставлять всем неприятности было в порядке вещей для них.

Это была ужасная ложь.

У них была самая большая шпионская сеть по всей стране, и все это знали. Они вечно совали нос во всё подряд, задавали вопросы, пробирались в места, где они не имели права находиться. Для них ничего не было святым. От местных сплетен до жутких правительственных секретов, скорее всего, Умино уже знали об этом.

Изменил своему супругу? Вполне возможно, что Умино в самой заднице Хоккайдо уже хихикал над этим. Недавно приобрел чрезвычайно дорогой и редкий артефакт за миллион? Ага, наверняка, это подделка, а оригинал уже спрятан где-то в родовом доме семьи Умино. Доме, который никто не знает, где он находится.

Никто не знал, почему они так поступают. Так как их никогда не могли поймать, то и расспросить их никто не мог, а уж тем более приказать остановиться. Размышлений на эту тему было море. Некоторые считали, что Умино действительно руководят шпионской сетью, что казалось вполне резонным предположением. В конце концов, все члены семьи были не прочь использовать эти секреты как материал для шантажа. Разумеется, для общего блага. Другие считали, что Умино просто сборище адреналиновых наркоманов, так как в большинстве случаев они проникали в, казалось бы, недоступные места. Подтверждением этой теории было ограбление библиотеки семьи Узумаки.

* * *

— Ты должен оставить меня в покое, — бормочет Ирука. Он смотрит в сторону дома, где его родители и дедушка с бабушкой спорят с Хатаке (старшим).

— Ты должен дать мне объясниться, — говорит Хатаке (младший). Он щурится, смотря на небо. — Как думаешь, можно сделать мне какую-нибудь тень? Здесь становится жарковато.

Ирука поджимает губы и смотрит на другого мальчика. Хатаке (младший) спокойно смотрит в ответ, несмотря на то, что он привязан к столбу.

— Разве ты не привык торчать под солнцем?

— Я неженка.

— Из тебя кошмарное пугало.

Вообще-то, из Хатаке (младшего) получилось великолепное пугало. На нём была старая рубашка в клетку и выцветшие джинсы с огромными дырками на коленях. Куски соломы торчат из расстегнутого воротника рубашки и нижней кромки джинс. Ирука решил не пытаться как-нибудь примотать её к его голове, потому что волосы другого мальчика уже казались покрашенной в серебристый цвет соломой. Однако Ирука прицепил ему на макушку игрушечную ворону.

— Извините, но я отличное пугало.

— Конечно же.

Хатаке (младший) улыбается.

— Спасибо.

Ирука фыркает.

— Это был сарказм, — тем не менее, становилось жарко. Он встаёт за спиной Хатаке (младшего) и осторожно цепляется за него. Он тянет его через внутренний двор к небольшому деревцу, которое может послужить укрытием от полуденного солнца.

Хатаке (младший) с удовольствием вздыхает, когда его устраивают в тени.

— О, так лучше, — он смотрит на Ируку и поднимает бровь. — Итак…

Ирука смотрит на него некоторое время, а затем переводит взгляд на дом. Его мать размахивает руками, выглядя взволнованной. Отец щиплет переносицу, кажется, он закончил разговор. Остальные выглядят недовольными. Даже Хатаке (старший), который провёл большую часть утра с беззаботным выражением, сейчас выглядит напряжённым. Он хотел бы подслушать разговоры взрослых, но его выгнали во двор. Ирука поворачивается к Хатаке (младшему).

— Что?

— Я думаю, куда пойти на свидании, — беззаботно говорит Хатаке (младший). — Может быть, на пляж?..

Ирука закатывает глаза.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидания с тех пор, как мы встретились, а это было только на прошлой неделе. С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь сейчас, если на каждое твоё предложение я говорю «нет»?

Хатаке (младший) медленно улыбается ему. Он выглядит самодовольным. Ируке хочется ударить его.

— Ну, тогда у меня не было стимула, а теперь есть.

— Что?

— Залезь в мой задний карман.

— Что? — переспрашивает Ирука, а затем добавляет. — Зачем?

Хатаке (младший) шевелит бровями.

— Просто загляни. Давай.

Ирука сверлит в нём дырку взглядом.

— Если это такой способ заставить меня полапать твою задницу…

У Хатаке (младший) хватает наглости сделать вид, что он обдумывает эту идею, прежде чем ухмыльнуться.

— Нет. Ещё рано для интимных ласк. Оставим это для нашего третьего свидания.

— Не будет третьего свидания, — говорит Ирука сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Даже первого не будет. Кроме того, там ничего нет. Я сам одевал тебя в эти штаны. Я бы знал.

Теперь Хатаке (младший) выглядит серьёзным.

— Ты уверен?

— Да!

— Ты действительно уверен?

Ирука беззвучно рычит и тянется к его заднему карману.

— Смотри, сейчас я тебе покажу!

* * *

Много лет назад на семью Узумаки напали одни из их многочисленных врагов. В семье Узумаки были могущественные и необыкновенно талантливые личности. В какой-то момент, их огромную силу сравнили с той, которой обладал лишь клан Хатаке. На протяжении веков они тщательно развивали свои таланты и собрали внушительную библиотеку, полную ценной информацией. Книги и свитки со множеством мощных заклинаний, техник и печатей всех видов. Это был сокровищница знаний, предмет зависти многих. Никому за пределами семьи не разрешалось входить в эти священные стены. По мнению многих, библиотека была укреплена, и в неё было невозможно проникнуть.

Умино Кохари, внучка нынешнего главы, за одну ночь проникла в библиотеку и вышла оттуда.

Большинство считали, что библиотека была потеряна навсегда, когда дом семьи Узумаки и прилегающие территории были сожжены дотла. Не мало тех, кто оплакивал эту потерю, особенно оставшиеся в живых члены клана Узумаки.

Потребовалось несколько лет, чтобы правда всплыла наружу, и ещё несколько, чтобы Кохари наконец согласилась передать всё содержимое библиотеки.

Конечно же, так как Умино — маленькие говнюки, её согласие стоило дорого.

Сотня безымянных одолжений от Узумаки, которые может потребовать любой член клана Умино. В любое время. По любой причине. Всё для того, чтобы вернуть вещи, которые с самого начала украли.

И сейчас впервые с тех пор, как некая Умино Кохари заключила сделку, предстояло выполнить первое одолжение.

Вполне возможно, что это будет для её сына, Умино Ируки.

(Маленького говнюка.)

* * *

Ирука смотрит на карту. Карту, которая лежала в заднем кармане Хатаке. Карту, которой изначально там не было.

— Откуда ты её взял?

Хатаке наклоняет голову на бок.

— А это важно?

Ирука отрывает взгляд от карты и свирепо смотрит на него.

— Да! Ты знаешь, что это?

Хатаке бросает на него озорной взгляд.

— Место, где находится моё сердце?

Взгляд Ируки мог бы прожечь дыру в его голове. Хатаке смеётся.

— Конечно, я знаю, что это, мой будущий муж. Это карта сокровищ.

— Это, — говорит Ирука сквозь стиснутые зубы, — карта родового дома клана Учиха.

— Агам.

— Родового дома, где предположительно хранятся тёмные свитки древней магии.

— Аха.

— Те самые тёмные свитки, которые они конфисковали у Безумного змея Орочимару, который, по слухам, мог призывать и удерживать Небесных зверей.

Какаши немного наклоняется. Появившийся в его глазах блеск мог бы заставить Ируку занервничать, но Ирука слишком сбит с толку, чтобы это заметить.

— Те самые.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга. Затем Ирука прочищает горло.

— Дай мне десять минут на сборы, а потом мы выдвинемся. Узумаки у нас в долгу. Уверен, они смогут преодолеть барьер.

Какаши улыбается, а затем очень спокойно выдёргивает руки из пут. Он то же самое делает с ногами. Как только он встаёт на землю, то разминает мышцы. Быть привязанным к столбу три дня — это не шутки.

— Ладно. Я подожду тебя.

Ирука ошарашенно смотрит на него.

— Подожди. Как ты?..

Какаши подмигивает Ируке.

— Шевелись, Будущий муж!

— Мы отправляемся на поиски приключений.


End file.
